


不能见雪的人

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 我爱你。无可救药。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	不能见雪的人

昏暗的桔色灯光穿过指缝，可是严密的窗帘遮挡着外界的光源，教人分不清到底是白昼黑夜。

『将军。』和也把棋子放下，抬起头，对着仁笑。  
『厄，我认输。』仁摇摇头，把棋盒收拾好，自言自语道『每次都会输呢，真拿你没办法啊。』  
和也双手抱着肩膀，只是微笑，不说话，纯真的眼神仿佛能洞穿虚无的空气。  
『你冷不冷，要不要加块毯子？』仁伸手过去捏了对方消瘦的脸颊，『唉，你总是看去营养不了的样子，怎么都胖不起来。』和也悄悄向仁靠近，小手掌几乎不被察觉的向着仁移动。  
『果然，很冷吧。我去把暖气调高一点。』仁刚要站起来，却被和也用力拉住。  
『不要紧的，你在我身边就好了。』  
『啊，是吗。』仁重又坐下来，这次给予了暖实的拥抱，左肩能感觉得到和也下巴可爱的摩挲，还有熟悉的气息，他的呼吸就在耳畔，如此鲜活。  
『对了，今天和也想要什么呢。』仁看了眼大挂钟，出门的时间到了。  
『不知道。。。。。。』和也没有松开怀抱的意思，『我。。。每次仁都是。。。。。。』  
『没关系。』意识到肩头湿透了，和也依偎着自己默默哭泣，仁突然感到不知所措。  
『怎么了？』  
『没、没什么』  
『只是觉得 现在的自己很幸福』  
很幸福。

因为从十二月就开始下雪了，街道上的积雪一直没能清理干净。贪玩调皮的孩子们偷偷瞒着父母，在雪地上奔跑玩耍，白茫茫的前路冬雪覆盖，依稀只能辨的深浅不一的脚印。  
仁向手心呵了热气，比起冬天来还是喜欢夏天多一点。可是雪景真的很漂亮，于是忍不住发了会呆，连置物袋里的香草冰激淋融化了都没注意到。等到提起湿湿的袋子查看情况有多严重时，他无奈的叹了口气。小心的把手伸进去，取出纸盒。  
『和也也真是。。。喜欢那么孩子气的东西。』  
再跑去便利店重买，却被告知刚刚买的是最后一盒。伴着声声‘抱歉’，仁迷迷糊糊地往家里赶，合上门后，和也才跑出来。  
『食材都买齐了吧。』  
『嗯』仁拎起袋子晃了晃，『和也饿了吧。』  
『是啊。』  
关于冰激凌的事情仁只字未提，毫无意料到原来和也敏感到那种程度。一个人把蔬菜都拿出来，切细。不知到是手边沸腾锅子的热气抑或是手下的洋葱，眼眶中渐渐湿润。在一边不声不响注视的和也替他擦去泪水。『仁？』  
『对不起，』  
『嗯？』  
『你喜欢的冰激淋已经。。。。。。』仁握紧和也的手，『我多看了会雪，它已经融化了呢。』  
和也怔了一下，就被仁揽进了怀里，他看着仁，轻轻仰起头吻了他。干燥而灼热的吻似乎燃起了彼此的热情，仁左手抱紧和也，右手掠开和也额前的柔发。不知何时开始，呼吸变得这般急促，空气里是诱惑的因子。仁慢慢的抱着和也躺在有些年代的古旧木质地板上，木板‘咯吱咯吱’作响。  
仁捧着和也的脸颊继续忘我般的深吻，一遍一遍不厌倦的用舌头叩开和也的牙床，一边时不时注意着分散身上的力量好不压疼他。余光下，和也单衣下微微泛红的皮肤如同禁果引诱着仁，让他忍不住将亲吻转移到和也的颈边。于是把手偷偷移到和也衣服的下摆，先前对仁渐渐有情色味道的吻有所感觉的和也仍然来不及阻止。仁猛地褪下了他的外衣，边除着衣扣。当胸前的大片红晕露出时，仁都会回吻。  
『仁。。。。。。』  
『怎么了』连续叫了好几声，才反应过来，抬起头，也许是把和也压疼了。  
『想打喷嚏。』和也挣开仁圈起来的手臂，径自捂住鼻子，『不要靠近我。』  
『帮你拿纸巾。』仁爬起身，连衣服都不穿，直接去拿了一盒纸巾。和也快速抽了一张，有点狼狈的擤着。  
『ne，不会感冒了吧。』『医生说那样的并发症也是存在的。』  
『我去调暖气』仁调高了几度之后抱了一张大毛绒毯子，把和也和自己缩在一块。被窝里看不清彼此，所以只能小心的伸出手，摸索着。  
『仁，我自己来就好。』仁动得太厉害，和也觉得比先前要冷，他已习惯黑暗。替自己和仁脱完衣服后，沿着仁的身体曲线，蜷缩起来。  
但是和也搭在仁腰上的小手在不经意的颤抖，搞不清楚是畏寒还是激动。仁反身抱住和也，向他的胸口吹暖气，虽然没什么效果，不过和也觉得仁专注的样子，他真的好喜欢，心里暖暖的。  
『那个。。。和也。。。可以吗？』  
『可是感冒还是算了吧。。。』  
『我可以的。』  
仁几乎能想象和也嘟嘴的模样，弯起的眼角一定比别人多翘15度。  
『对不起。』  
做这种事还要道歉，像个笨蛋。和也想。

『我进去啦。』  
『嗯。』  
『疼了要告诉我。』  
『好。』  
绵长而温柔的爱，一点一点涌进和也的身体。仁熟悉的进攻着身体每一个部分，两人的身体以相同的律动交叠着。呼吸比先前更艰难，可是和也觉得好开心。仁的额头抵住他的小腹，湿透的发丝凉凉的在上面拂过。

仁累了却没有停止，从和也身后反抱住他。胸口仿佛要撕裂般的窒息感，占据着和也的所有。用力去感知身后的存在，是他唯一能做的。仁的吻划过背，和也颤抖了一下。那仿佛融化了的爱，现在填满着和也的心。他开心得要哭出来了，只能咬紧嘴唇。  
『不要哭啊。。。』仁把和也藏在怀里，那穿透胸膛的抽泣声他仔细的辨识。  
『我想吻你。』  
『不要，脸上都是眼泪。』  
『我帮你擦干。』  
仁低下头，彼此的额头靠在一起，是很安心的感觉，和也不自觉地抱住仁的腰，好像紧紧抓着唯一可以的依靠。  
『泪水是很珍贵的东西。。。』仁用指尖从和也的眼角拭干咸湿的液体，因为总是擦不完的样子，仁索性吻了上去。红润的唇覆着甜蜜到杀死人的吻落在和也的双眼。  
『抱紧我。。。』  
『嗯。』  
那是比第一次更柔软的触感，和也都不知道怎么去回应仁了。  
『别说话。』  
仁埋下头时和也又开始哭泣了，心中幸福满溢的感觉让他几乎想死掉，这样就不用拖累仁了。  
上一次流泪还是因为得知了自己的病症。

『不能见雪哦。』医生在病历上唰唰的写着潦草字。  
『所以这个病房。。。。。。到处都是窗帘。』  
『由于视神经的关系，见到白色的东西会刺激到大脑。。。』『最坏的结果是，失明，然后坏死的神经继续影响整个大脑致死。』接下去的十几分钟，和也满脑子都是专业术语，当时就泪流满面。仁看着这样失神的和也，无能为力。  
『能治好么。』  
『做好适当的保护，不让它发作，至少能拖过这个冬天。』  
那个时候自己和仁的关系并没有亲密到说要对彼此负责的程度，但是在医院住了一晚后，害怕和也寂寞的仁把和也接回自己的小公寓，甚至连喜欢的工作都干脆的辞掉，只预备打些临工，全心全意地照顾和也。  
和也清楚的记得，搬进仁的小屋后，他们一起整理房间。其实仁的房间很干净，只需扔掉过旧的报纸书刊就可以了。仁抱来几大摞书，和也用绳子捆好。如流水般的相处，让和也暂时忘记病痛，仁也说过不会把他当作太特别的病人。  
『和也的话，只要按自己的意愿活下去就好了。』『我会陪着你的。』  
陪着你。  
永远。

现在仁依旧实现着这一句话，所以和也对自己说不能再哭了。

窝在毛毯里相拥着进入梦乡，和也并没有睡得太深，能听见身后仁轻轻的睡眠。他环住腰的地方有潮湿的凉意，但是比起自己怎么也暖和不了的身体，仁就像太阳一样给予明亮温暖。不管是在家，还是在真正的太阳之下，给人的应该是这样的感觉。  
『我只能待在黑暗里呢。』和也叹息着。  
仁软绵绵的呼吸粘在脸上，雾水般的湿润弄得和也不住要打喷嚏。好不容易没惊醒到仁，伸手拿地上的纸巾盒，丝毫没注意到身边的窗帘由于纸盒牵制慢慢拉开。  
于是展现在眼前的是融融雪景，白色的一片一片寂寥与宁静，刺激着和也脆弱的视觉，只是看了一眼决突然觉得头痛欲裂。  
『仁。。。救我。。。』和也无力的推了推仁，『仁。。。头好痛。。。』  
『仁。。。』  
『救我。。。』  
仁醒过来时，和也用完了最后的力量，半昏了过去。仁警觉的帮他穿好衣服，薄薄的单衣马上被身上的冷汗浸透了。仁有些心疼的吻了没知觉的和也的前额，『没事的。』  
迷迷糊糊的和也呢喃着说道，『仁。。。我看到雪了。』  
(如同深雪的寂静，是否将成为我永远的栖息之地)  
『我不是故意的。。。』  
『我知道。』  
『我还想和仁。。。』

我还想和仁永远在一起。

送往医院后，医生说幸好及时，不然和也的眼睛就保不住了。  
『暂时住院吧。』  
仁大部分的时间又在病房里度过，陪和也下棋(依然输，输得很惨)，每天买一件小礼物送给和也，好像刚刚交往的恋人。不过仁确实觉得自己和和也的爱是永远都不会变老的，就仿佛他们曾走过的九度四季，冬天结束了，便是春天，枯萎的叶子重新青绿；之后是炎热拥着海潮味的夏季。秋天是和也最最喜欢的季节，但是这几年来总似乎直接过度进入了冬季。

护士做完检查后，仁有点急迫的跳上病床，抱住和也。  
『这次我帮和也好不好？』  
『不要。』和也小声的拒绝着，可是仁固执的先去他解开病服的扣子。  
纠缠了一会，和也不觉得冷了。一直没契合上仁的节奏让他感到丢脸，事实上，抢救之后，视线常常会模糊，医生说得最坏的结果已经在身上应验了。而当时说‘至少拖过这个冬天’一年一年的支持下，比期望中多活了九年。  
感谢老天也好，庆幸命运也好，最重要的是遇到了仁。现在和也真的是什么奢望都不敢有了，哪怕下一秒就要进入长眠。  
『怎么回事？』仁试探了几次后，感觉到不对劲，他还是很耐心。  
『和也不想做吗？』  
和也猛地在仁的怀里摇头，仁对他那委屈的要哭出来的那种表情一点抵抗力都不没有。  
『就这么拥抱吧。』他轻拍和也的后背，几乎没有什么肌肉存在，心里默默疼惜。  
『仁。。。』  
『嗯？』  
『带我去看雪吧。』  
『诶？』  
『我。。。已经没关系了。』  
『难道你。。。』  
仁捧着和也脸颊，光线昏暗，依然能看清彼此的表情。‘糟糕极了’，和也想这副脆弱的样子为什么偏偏让仁看见。  
仁轻轻吻了他的前额和唇。  
『一起去吧。』  
『嗯。』  
和也安心的睡在仁的怀里，垂下的头发压着手臂恰到好处，被温暖的爱意包围着。  
第一次睡得那么深。

等医生离开病房后，仁飞快的向和也使了眼色，但是和也没有马上换衣服。  
『怎么了？』『不想去看雪了？』  
『仁，刚刚医生在摇头。』  
『我想我马上。。。』  
『你废话好多，真不乖。』仁把宽大毛衣套在和也的头上，只露出小脸。  
『仁。。。』  
『你放心，不会丢下你一个人的。』  
你也不会是一个人的。  
和也以为视线模糊了，却是仁的泪滴在眼睛上。仁装作不在意的模样，又见和也没动，帮他穿衣服。  
『想去哪里看雪？』  
『我们相遇的地方啊，日光。』  
『你啊。。。』仁最后帮和也戴上墨镜。

不算太长的车途，和也一直靠着驾驶座上的仁睡觉，分明应该打起精神，但疲倦的无法言语的感觉让他无力按照意志行动。  
红灯时，仁趁机吻了他，甜蜜而柔和。  
『和也。。。最爱我了吧。』  
『嗯。』  
其实、我们已经拥有了足够的回忆，一直到老后都可以重新记得那个时候的我们是如何的幸福。  
其实、还不算太糟。

如果问和也最喜欢日本哪里的话，他应该只会回答家乡枥木。枥木的任何一个地方都让他有强烈的依存感，雷同不可分离的茎叶。  
快到末雪时期的日光山，落着皑皑茫雪。结了冰的大地，晶莹无比，被雪覆盖着。

仁从后备箱取出轮椅，背着和也坐上去，麻痹的视神经无法产生任何痛苦。  
和也睁大眼睛，那像风一样飘落的小雪，慢慢落成了大雪。  
他拉开手套，想抓住，却一直没有成功。  
他们在山脚的一棵大松遮蔽下止步，仁抱着和也坐在自己身上。  
『能躺下吗？』  
『好。』  
两人一同陷进了深雪里，居然感觉不到寒冷。  
『仁。』  
『嗯？』  
『没什么，想叫你的名字。』  
『我还是抱着你吧。』  
『可以吗？』  
『这算什么话？』仁捏捏和也近乎冻僵的脸颊，然后凑过头去吻了他。  
仁，遇见你真的太好了。

忽然和也大频率的抽搐起来，打破了原本的安静，  
『和也！』  
『仁。。。我。。。没事。』  
『。。。。。。』  
『雪真的下的好大啊。。。』  
『虽然怎么都抓不住。。。』  
『也会转瞬即逝。。。』  
『不过。。。我真的很喜欢。。。』  
『和也。。。』  
仁抱着他的头抵着胸口，最后的最后的温暖。  
『仁。。。我想。。。』  
『什么？』  
『我有点想睡。』和也的声音特别轻，连气息都断断续续。  
『是吗？好啊，你在我的怀里睡吧。』  
『等你醒了，我们就回去吧。』  
和也点点头，仿佛是浅浅的笑了，靠着仁，  
缓缓的闭上眼睛。

『和也？』  
『醒醒。』  
『和也。』

仁，我终于看见雪了呢。

END  
2008-1-24


End file.
